1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to belowground pullboxes for semaphores and other electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some pullboxes are cylindrical and tapered such that the base is smaller than the top. However this may be problematic in some soil conditions as the pullbox may be pushed up and out of the ground due to the soil conditions or frost.
It is difficult to set pullboxes at the desired height in the ground during installation since the box has to be lifted out of the ground and more fill added or subtracted until the proper depth of the pullbox is reached.
The covers on the pullboxes frequently are iron, which is very heavy, making it hard to work with and costly.